


Just The Way You Are

by starofinsomnia (quirklessbunny)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Fluff, Insecurity, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14428950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirklessbunny/pseuds/starofinsomnia
Summary: Prompto dyed his hair black to try to feel more normal.





	Just The Way You Are

**Author's Note:**

> small beta by promiscuous-pidge

Black stained fingers scrub at each other under a warm tap, trying desperately to get the dye off. Prompto isn’t sure why he forgot the gloves, but it would have really helped. It’s not the only skin the dye had gotten, but it’s the most obvious. His ears are an easy cover up with the hair. He keeps the dye in his hair for at least an hour, wanting to make sure it takes. When he rinses the dye, he’s shocked. Prompto never thought he’d look normal, like the other people in the city, but for once in his life he thinks that he might finally. People will stop staring, they’ll stop talking behind his back. For once, he doesn’t look like someone dropped him off from Niflheim. 

The next morning, he almost jumped out of his skin when he saw himself in the mirror, but he smiles anyways. It feels a lot better, he decides, to like the way you look. Prompto pulls on a beanie instead of styling it, then heads out the door to school. The walk is boring without Noctis, and not even the beautiful colour of the sky can seem to distract him. He gets to the gate and sees Noctis waiting for him, and he can’t help the wide smile on his face when he sees him. 

Prompto walks right up to him, but it doesn’t seem like Noctis sees him. “Heyaz! Did you do the homework for math? I couldn’t figure it out, I want to know if you’ll let me copy yours… Hello? Noct?” He can’t seem to catch his eye. Prompto pouts a little bit, looking over his shoulder. 

Noctis hums in thought. “Hey, that’s great, dude, but I’m actually waiting for my friend, I don’t have time to wait for you to write it down. Isn’t that cheating?” he asks, then finally looks at the guy in front of him. Noctis’ eyes go wide when he recognizes Prompto, only with black hair. “Woah, dude. I was looking for your blond hair. What happened?” He reaches up and touches a lock of his hair, brushing it from his face. 

Prompto has to try his best not to lean into the touches. “I wanted to look normal.” He bats Noctis’ hand away and pouts. “I think it looks good on me.” He crosses his arms over his chest. “Math homework? I couldn’t figure it out, and I was a little preoccupied with my photography project. Nah, it’s fine, I can do it in literature.” He shrugs, heading towards the front of the school. “You coming, dude?” 

Noctis blinks, then finally follows Prompto inside. “Hey, why did you dye your hair? I thought the blond looked nice on you,” he says, tilting his head to the side. “I just don’t understand. I thought you liked your hair.” 

“Nothing, dude. Nothing warranting royal attention. I like this better, anyways. Let it go,” he says, voice hard on the last few words. Noctis looks a little surprised at his venom, but does as he asked and drops the topic for the time being, sighing a little. He says goodbye, waving as he does, then heads to his own class. He can’t seem to get his mind off of how different Prompto looks with black hair, and it throws him off. Of course, he doesn’t mind it, it’s just odd. 

When he meets up with Prompto at their lunch spot, he can’t help but touch it again, wishing briefly that it was still the pretty blond he remembers. “Prompto, I can’t just let it go. Earlier you said you wanted to look normal. What the hell, dude? You didn’t think the blond was normal?” 

Prompto shakes his head. “No. You know, you’re the prince, so people stare at you, but eventually the novelty dies off when they realize you’re just a normal guy. For me, they look at my hair, and they realize I’m from Niflheim, and the novelty never wears down. They don’t care when you’re younger, but when you get older you learn about what a horrible place Niflheim is, and suddenly the weirdo blond boy in your class makes sense. He’s a horrible person from Niflheim. They talk about me behind my back, and it’s not like you, Noct. They don’t say nice things. They see me coming and they don’t even pretend to whisper. They don’t even pretend they don’t hate me.” 

Noctis’ eyes go wide. In all this time, he never noticed that. He takes a deep breath, then looks over the courtyard. He leans back against the tree, then reaches over and takes Prompto’s hand in his own. He smiles at the surprised look on Prompto’s face. “It’s going to be okay. If they’ve stopped staring, then I’m glad for it, but I know for a fact that you’re not a horrible Nif, okay? You’re Prompto. You take photographs of things just so you can remember them. You’re the guy who excitedly points out dogs and cats, then proceeded to take a picture of it.” He leans closer to him. “You’re amazing at shooting games, you could completely take me out in any length of run, and you absolutely love chocobos. No matter the colour of your hair, you’re still you. You’re still my amazing Prompto.” 

Prompto looks up at him at the end, cheeks bright red. “W-What?” His voice is shaking badly with surprise. He looks down quickly, seeming to be searching his lap for answers, when Noctis’ hand touches his cheek and draws his attention once more. He looks up, meeting his eyes, then down to his lips as Noctis continues to lean in. Prompto’s eyes slide shut as their lips meet, and he kisses back gently. 

When they break apart, Prompto lets himself smile a little bit. “Thank you, Noct,” he whispers, leaning forward until his forehead is resting against Noctis’ shoulder. “But I’m keeping the black. It suits me better, y’know?” He sits back, and his smile is a lot wider. “You just kissed me, Noct. Do you have a secret thing for me you never told me about?” He squeezes his hand softly, and Noctis blushes hard. 

“Yeah...actually Prompto, I’m completely in love with you,” he whispers, then leans forward to kiss him again. Prompto reaches up, cupping Noctis’ cheek as they kiss. 

Prompto slowly pulls away. “Hey, I’m completely in love with you too. Funny how that works sometimes, isn’t it?” He looks up as the bell rings, then gets up. He finally lets go of Noctis and heads inside, going to his class. His favourite classes are both after lunch, and he’s completely looking forward to both of them. That night, he ends up heading straight home because Noctis says he has a meeting, and plays video games half the night before going to bed. 

The next day, he doesn’t see Noctis waiting for him at the gate, and pouts a little before texting him and taking up Noctis’ usual spot. He sees Ignis’ car pull up, and perks up, wondering if they’ll be able to talk about their confessions the day before. He gasps in shock when Noctis, Gladio, and Ignis all exit the car with bleached hair. “What the-” he bites his lip, then looks away. “What the hell did you three do?” he snaps, crossing his arms over his chest. Noctis puts a hand on his shoulder, drawing Prompto’s attention again. He can’t seem to look at the colour for long. 

“You look ridiculous, Noct,” Prompto whispers. Noctis shrugs, then pulls Prompto into a hug. 

“It’s just hair. Just another part of us that we can change to suit our liking. Personally, I think blond hair is rather nice. Nothing to be upset over. Black looks nice too. So does brown. So does any other hair colour. It’s just hair.” He cups Prompto’s cheek, then gestures at the other two. “We all love you the way you are. Black hair, blond hair, you’re still Prompto. Black hair, blond hair, I’m still Noctis.” 

Prompto looks at the other two, then looks at Noctis. “I love you too. Maybe you’re right. But you didn’t have to go this far to prove a point…” 

Noctis smiles, then gently pulls him into a kiss. “Of course I did, you wouldn’t believe me if I didn’t.” 

Prompto snorts with laughter and nudges him. “Seriously, dude? You’re such a nerd!” 

“I know. But now I’m your nerd, and you’re stuck with me.”


End file.
